Maverick Buster: The Search for Zero
by TodStar
Summary: The following is what Mega Man X2 could have been if it were remade into a game like Maverick Hunter X. Sigma maybe gone, but the Maverick Virus is still a threat to Reploids everywhere. However, X is more concerned about his friend Zero. A Maverick Hunter that the mysterious X-Hunters are planning to revive... will X give them the chance? Rated for violence and language.
1. Ch1 Crossing the X-Hunters

_The day after the events of Maverick Hunter X..._

X was riding on his Ride Chaser along the road that ran alongside the sea, when he started remembering an important moment in his life...

_"Commander Sigma!" X yelled as he ran through the Hunter Base in order to reach the repair wing. When he arrived, he was shocked to find a red Reploid lying unconscious on a bed, while Dr. Cain was scanning it.  
__"Over here, X." Sigma called from behind the blue Reploid. When X turned around, he saw a Reploid attempting to re-attach Sigma's arm._  
_"So... that Reploid over there did this to you?" X asked, which Sigma nodded in response. "Then why did you bring him here, sir? That Maverick is a serious risk to this base!"_  
_"I'm not so sure, X..." Said Dr. Cain as he approached Sigma's bed. "Having just completed my scans of that Reploid, I haven't found any traces of the Maverick Virus within his system..."_  
_"All the more reason why he could help us..." Sigma added. "There are very few Reploids on this planet who can even scratch my armor, let alone rip off my arm and part of my face. This Reploid could be absolutely vital in eradicating the Maverick Virus once and for all."_  
_"I have more information that might be of interest..." Dr. Cain pointed out, getting X's aswell as Sigma's attention. "While scanning him, I discovered that he was created on the same planet you came from, X..."_  
_"What? I'm _not_ the only Reploid that hasn't been created in this world?"_  
_"No, but that's not all... it also looks like this Reploid may even predate your creation..." It was at that moment that X ran over to the red Reploid they were talking about._

_"Dr. Cain... are you saying that... *panicked sigh* Are you saying that the Maverick Virus may have spawned from my homeworld?" X asked the elderly human scientist with genuine concern in his voice._  
_"It's entirely possible, but you yourself never showed any signs of the virus when I found you..." Dr. Cain replied._  
_"Still... I can't help but have my doubts about this Maverick..." X grumbled as he looked at the red Reploid lying before him._  
_"Maverick? I don't know what you're talking about..." Said the Reploid after slowly waking up to see X staring at him in anger._  
_"Ahh... you're awake." Exclaimed Dr. Cain, before he approached the bed. "Now then... would you like to tell us-"_  
_"Why did you attack Commander Sigma?" X inturrupted, startling everyone in the room._  
_"Sigma? Who's that?" Asked the Reploid, before X pointed to the larger Reploid behind him, who was still lying down and being repaired. "Ohh. Man, I'm sorry. I don't remember anything about that. In fact, I don't think I remember much at all..."_  
_"Then tell us... what is the last thing you _can_ remember?" Asked Dr. Cain, making the Reploid close his eyes after sitting up._

_"I'm not sure..." The Reploid replied. "All I can see is the silouette... of an old man... and he's laughing maniacally while giving me orders..." After saying that, the Reploid opened his eyes. "That's all I know about my past."_  
_"That could just mean that his memory was wiped when Commander Sigma knocked him unconscious!" X told Dr. Cain in a fit of rage._  
_"X, calm down." Said Dr. Cain. "I'm sure there's an explanation as to why he doesn't remember anything..."_  
_"Look pal, I'm sorry if I've given you a bad impression of me. There must be a way I make it up to you..." The Reploid said to X after he sighed with frustration. "Maybe I can join you and Commander Sigma to fight these Mavericks." This made X look at the Reploid, before eventually feeling something good about him... "Trust me. Whatever I did, I want to undo it... and this sounds like the best way to go about it." X closed his eyes as he thought about it._  
_"Well, Commander? What do you think?" X asked Sigma._  
_"I know potential when I see it." Sigma replied. "He can join you for training first thing tomorrow morning." This puzzled X._  
_"_More_ training, sir?" X asked._  
_"Yes, X. There is still much for you to learn before I can let you join us in battle. No matter how much Dr. Cain and Alia may disagree..." X nodded before turning back to the Reploid still sitting in bed._

_"Well... I guess this means that we'll see each other in action tomorrow, huh pal?" Said the Reploid, holding his hand out to X._  
_"X. My name is Mega Man X." X told the Reploid as he shook his hand. "And you are?"_  
_"I'm Zero." The Reploid replied. "Good to meet you, X... X... X..."_

"...X... X! X, come in! *bzz*" Shouted a female voice over the radio that snapped X out of his memories.  
"Uhh... I copy." X replied before sighing. "Sorry, Alia. I was just in another world..."  
"*bzz* So I've noticed..." Alia said to X. "Anyway, where are you going? I can't seem to pinpoint the location of your Ride Chaser... *bzz*"  
"I'm flying under the radar for now. Look, just tell Signas that I'll be taking a leave of absence..."  
"*bzz* Okay. But just for my own benefit, X... where are you _really_ going? *bzz*"  
"You don't have to worry about me, Alia. I'll contact you if I get into any trouble..."  
"*bzz* All right. Just... be careful, X... Hunter Base out. *bzz*" Once Alia dropped out of the communication, X revved the engine on his Ride Chaser, making it move faster.  
"I'm going to find my friend..." He said to himself as he moved across the road, that overlooked a destroyed island that was slanted in the ocean...

_**Mega Man X: Maverick Buster**_  
**Season One: The Search for Zero**

_Episode 1 - Chapter 1: Crossing the X-Hunters_

Twenty minutes later, X stopped his Ride Chaser at the part of the road that seemed closest to the destroyed island. Staring at the island, X then took out a pair of binoculars, which determined how far he was from the island, aswell as gave him a decent look at the island.  
"If I can't get to the island on my Ride Chaser, maybe I can climb up there from the bottom of the sea..." X thought out loud.  
"An interesting theory, Maverick Hunter X..." Said a voice X couldn't recognize. That voice also had a different accent from his own.  
"It's such a shame that you won't be able to test it..." Added another voice as three Reploids appeared before X; One was small and had a moustache, the second appeared to resemble a gorilla and had a spikeball as a tail, while the third was tall with coat-like armor.  
"Cause we're gonna tear you apart!" Said the gorrila-like Reploid. Thinking that these Reploids posed a threat to him, X traded his right hand for his X-Buster. "Daaah hahaha! You think you can harm us with a puny weapon like that?"  
"Now now, Violen..." The short Reploid said to the large Reploid. "Remember, zis is the Maverick Hunter who defeated Sigma..."  
"That's right, I am." X told the Reploids. "Now who are all of you? And what do you want from me?" It was at this moment that the three Reploids charged towards X.

"I am Serges." Said the smaller Reploid as he threw mines at X, but he prevented them from harming him by firing at them before they hit him. However, that's when X was struck by a spikeball!  
"Name's Violen." Said the larger Reploid as he retracted his spikeball tail, allowing X to fire a Charge Shot at Violen, but it was deflected by a red laser sword, which was wielded by the taller Reploid.  
"You may call me Agile." He introduced himself to X before jumping back to Violen & Serges' position. "And together we are called..."  
"The X-HUNTERS!" The three of them yelled as they all launched different attacks at X; Serges threw more mines, Violen launched his spikeball tail, and Agile slashed up into the air, allowing an energy force shaped like a cresent moon. X leapt back, out of the way and dove underwater to possibly avoid detection. While he was underwater, X held his hand up to his earpiece.  
"Alia... Alia, come in..." He quietly said as he had his other wrist close to his mouth.

At that moment within the Hunter Base's communications room, Alia suddenly jumped out of her seat when she saw a red light flashing.  
"*bzz* Alia, it's X. Please respond... *bzz*" X said via radio, making Alia hold her hand over her earpiece.  
"X, thank the maker!" She said with relief in her voice. "Are you okay?"  
"*bzz* I'm all right for now, but I need you to send me my Light Armor... *bzz*" X replied.  
"Why? What's happening?" Alia asked.  
"*bzz* I'll let you know when I'm debriefed. Just send me the Light Armor, now! *bzz*" X told Alia, making her press a button on her console.  
"On its way. Good luck, X..."  
"*bzz* Thanks, Alia. I'll be back soon. X out." Just when X looked up, he saw a light approaching his location, but that same light also caught the attention of the X-Hunters, aswell...

After the light flew into X's body and he let out a roar, a large pillar of water just blasted into the air, and X landed on the other side of the X-Hunters, looking slightly different... making Violen laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Asked X.  
"It is simple vat Violen finds amusing..." Serges replied, letting his accent out. "But how can I make it convoluted enough for a Maverick Hunter such as yourself NOT to understand?"  
"He is merely laughing because you honestly think you can defeat us with your Armor Upgrade." Said Agile, making Serges angry.  
"Honestly... did you have to inturrupt my rant _again_, Agile?" Asked Serges.  
"Yes I did, for they are growing tiresome to endure." Agile replied.  
"Heck, I don't even know what you're saying half the time!" Added Violen, as the three argued amongst themselves, unaware that X was charging his upgraded X-Buster...  
"Over HERE!" X shouted, making the X-Hunters look at X before he fired his fully charged shot at the three of them... but it had no effect!

Thinking quickly, X changed weapons while his armor changed colour. "Chameleon Sting!" As X said that, he fired three green shots in seperate directions. While one of the shots hit Agile, it didn't have any effect, but X was nowhere to be seen!  
"Uhh... where'd he go?" Asked Violen, as the three X-Hunters started looking around for X.  
"You idiot! Because X's Light Armor makes his Copy Ability stronger, he can use his Chameleon Sting attack to make himself invisible!" Serges shouted. Agile managed to spy X coming back into view, which was when he launched another cresent blade attack at the Maverick Hunter!  
"Rolling Shield!" X shouted, firing an orb of energy that rolled on the ground towards Agile's attack, creating an explosion upon contact! When the smoke cleared, Agile was angry to see that X had a circular barrier around him. "Shotgun Ice!" X fired an arrowhead made of ice at Agile, and it seemed to have no effect, either!  
"Enough of this, Maverick Hunter." Agile said to X. "All your attacks are doing is boring me. Just allow us to destroy you, and we can get back to resurrecting Zero..." This made X angry enough to fire another fully Charged Shot at Agile, but it once again had no effect.  
"Zero is not dead!" X yelled in anger. "And I'm here for the sole purpose of finding him... Fire Wave!" X launched a flamethrower attack at Agile, but again it seemed to have no effect. This was when Violen threw his spikeball tail at X, making his barrier disappear.  
"That's what you think, pal..." He told X as he retracted. "But like Agile said, we're gettin' bored here, and we want to do what Sigma failed to do..."  
"What? What did Sigma want to do?" Asked X.  
"Fulfill ze Prophecy, of course." Serges responded, before Violen threw his spikeball tail back at X.  
"Boomerang Cutter!" Shouted X as he threw a curved blade at the spikeball, which managed to stop the tail in its tracks, allowing X to create a small platform of ice that he rode into the ocean, essentially surfing on ice. Looking back, all three X-Hunters started following him, but not one of them knew that they were being watched by a Reploid with green hair...

Agile seemed to be zooming across the water, while Violen was running after X underwater, and Serges was flying in a small pod after the Maverick Hunter.  
"Homing Torpedo!" X yelled as he fired multiple squid-like missiles that homed in on all three X-Hunters. X was expecting that this attack wouldn't stop them, so his armor changed colour for the seventh time before he began charging up another weapon... seconds later, Violen leapt out of the water infront of X, causing him to turn back to the mainland, but his attacked was now fully charged. "Electric Spark!" This attack electrified the surrounding water, but it _still_ didn't have any effect against the X-Hunters, which was when Serges threw a mine at X's ice board. When the mine exploded, X was sent flying onto the mainland, but he had one more attack fully charged... and his armor was a different colour... "*pant pant pant* Rrragh! Storm Tornado!" As X shouted this, a large cyclone appeared around him! Serges tried throwing more mines at X, but the cyclone just blew them away as X's armor changed back to its standard colour. "*pant* (This is my last Sub-Tank. I sure hope this works...) *pant pant*"  
"Give it up, X..." Said Violen. "You're no match for us!"  
"Vatever you are planning right now, it has a zero percent chance of stopping us." Serges pointed out.  
"*pant pant* We'll see about that..." X said as he panted.  
"Why don't the three of us get in close, so the great X has a chance of 'destroying' us?" Agile asked before Serges and Violen stood beside him.  
"Here goes nothin'... Hadouken!" X shouted as he fired a blue fireball at the X-Hunters, thinking that this would be it.

Once the fireball impacted, there was a massive explosion, making X sigh with relief. But once the smoke started to clear, he fell to his knees when all three of the X-Hunters were still standing... not one of them had any scratches!  
"No... impossible! This... can't... be-eee..." X said with fear as his body began to shut down, making the X-Hunters start laughing maniacally.  
"**Zis** is the Maverick Hunter zat defeated Sigma?!" Serges mocked before he started laughing again.  
"*gasp* So what're doin' with him?" Asked Violen as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Tearin' him apart?"  
"No." Agile replied. "Let's leave him here to rust. For I feel that since he denied this world to evolve faster when Sigma wanted it to, we won't let him see us resurrect Zero!" Once Agile started laughing, Serges and Violen joined in as the three of them teleported out of the area.

Once the X-Hunters left, a pink female Reploid with green hair raced up to X, and strained as she dragged him over to his Ride Chaser...  
"Ngh... grr... why can't you be as light as a feather when you've shut down?" She groaned as she managed to lift X onto his Ride Chaser, before she got on the vehicle aswell, and drove it back the same way X came from. "This makes **two** that you owe me, Maverick Hunter..."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Ch2 The Hunt Begins

_Previously on Mega Man X: Maverick Buster..._  
X remembered the day he met Zero as he began his search for his friend, only to get ambushed by a trio of Mavericks who called themselves the X-Hunters! These Reploids attacked X while claiming that they were going to restore Zero. X tried every attack at his disposal to fight them, but not one of his attacks did any damage. Not even the mighty Hadouken left a mark on the X-Hunters!  
Because X used up all of his energy to fight these Mavericks, his body was forced to shut down, and the X-Hunters left him for dead... but X was rescued by a Reploid who claimed that he owed her...  
Just who are the X-Hunters, and why do they want to bring back Zero? Is Zero really dead? And who is the Reploid that saved X? Find out next in Mega Man X: Maverick Buster!

_**Mega Man X: Maverick Buster**_  
**Season One: The Search for Zero**

_Episode 2 - Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins_

When X's power was restored and he had regained consciousness, he heard different voices talking around him, making him open his eyes to see three Reploids standing around him within the repair wing of Hunter Base; One was a man wearing a black uniform, another man was wearing green and had goggles above his eyes, and the other Reploid was Alia.  
"X, are you all right?" Asked the green Reploid who was checking X's status on a monitor.  
"Ugh... I'm fine now." X replied, before realizing where he was. "Wait... how did I get back here?" The black Reploid then handed X a holographic note.  
"That was found with you just outside the base." Alia told X before he started reading what was written:

_Well... it looks like I just saved the very same Reploid that defeated Sigma. Maybe I should get a medal, or something. Anyway... Sigma maybe gone X, but that doesn't mean that the spread of the Maverick Virus hasn't. I'm going to try and get to the source of the problem, but in the meantime, you have to keep those X-Hunters occupied. Trust me, you'll thank me later..._  
_The Sexy Reploid Thief  
_"X-Hunters..." Muttered X after reading the note, which expressed concern from the Reploids around him. "That's right... they're the Mavericks who attacked me..."  
"Who attacked you, X?" Asked the black Reploid, making X look up at him.  
"Well Commander Signas, I don't remember their names, but I remember them telling me..." X then proceeded to inform his commanding officer about what happened to him. Alia was horrified at what X had said, while the green Reploid checked the energy flowing from an large energy tank into X. Signas looked a little angry as X told the story...

"You went to look for Zero -who may not have even survived the destruction of Sigma's Palace- **without** authorization first?!" Signas shouted, once X finished his story. X looked down at his lap in shame. Signas then turned to Alia, who looked guilty. "And you knew about this? Why didn't you say something, Alia?"  
"You don't understand, sir..." Alia told Signas, while hanging her head so Signas couldn't see her eyes. "Zero is very important to X... and because both Reploids are important to me, I didn't want to betray X's trust..." Signas sighed after hearing Alia's case.  
"All right. I suppose I can't blame you two for wanting to stick by your friends..." He told X & Alia, who were both relieved at this. "But the threat from these so-called 'X-Hunters' cannot be ignored. Alia, put all Maverick Hunters on alert."  
"Yes, sir." Alia replied as she saluted the Reploid, before running out of the repair wing. This made X sit up a little more.

"Commander, I should join the fight, too." He said to Signas, as the green Reploid tried to press X down by his shoulders.  
"Not just yet, X." Signas replied. "Not until you've recovered from your last battle..."  
"But sir! I can help you track down the X-Hunters!" This made Signas look back at X with sympathy.  
"And you will... But I can't have one of my best Maverick Hunters on patrol when he's not at his best, right?" This made X clench his hands into fists, before hanging his head again as he sat back down in his bed.  
"No, sir. You can't." He replied with regret.  
"Thank you for cooperating, X." Signas said to the blue Reploid, before looking at the green Reploid. "Douglas, I want you and your intern to make sure that X is ready for active duty as soon as possible."  
"Yes, sir." Douglas replied while saluting Signas, as a small green Reploid approached X's bed. This Reploid also had blond hair that didn't even look like it was attached to her head.

"Don't worry X, Douglas & I are gonna get you back in action before you know it!" She told X, who smiled at her.  
"Thanks, Palette." He said to the Reploid girl, before trying to get the attention of Douglas. "But there is something I'd like to ask you two..."  
"Hm? What's that, X?" Asked Douglas, after returning to X's bedside.  
"How come my legs feel different?" This made both Douglas and Palette look at each other and happily nod, before they turned back to X.  
"There's nothing to worry about." Douglas replied. "I just gave you somewhat of an upgrade..."  
"While you were out cold, Douglas and I discovered that we could take the Dash ability from your Light Armor's Foot Parts, and give it to your standard feet." Explained Palette, making X's eyes light up with curiousity.  
"Not only that, but almost all of the Maverick Hunters have now been equipped with the Dash ability." Douglas added.  
"I see..." X replied, making him look at his feet.

Meanwhile, within a large fortress far away from Hunter Base, the X-Hunters were standing around a familiar -yet severely damaged- red-and-white Reploid with blonde hair. There was also a metallic liquid that was forming body parts for the Reploid, making all three X-Hunters smirk.  
"Excellent!" Exclaimed Agile. "The nanites are accepting what's left of Zero!"  
"And since these nanites already have the Maverick Virus, this'll make Zero a Maverick again, right?" Violen asked, resulting in a slap in the back of the head from Serges, who was looking at a chart he was holding.  
"Of course he'll be a Maverick!" He yelled. "My calculations are never wrong! As for how long ze nanites vill take to restore Zero's body... I estimate zat it vill take at least 3 hours."  
"And when Maverick Hunter X comes looking for Zero, he'll be forced to fight his best friend!" Agile suspected, making all three X-Hunters cackle as the nanites were starting to make their way into what was left of Zero's body.

About 2 and a half hours later, X dashed into the command center of Hunter Base, where Signas was standing around a group of Reploids at their terminals. Alia was one of the Reploids, while the Reploid next to her had long purple hair.  
"Commander, I'm ready for active duty!" X said as he stood behind Signas while saluting him.  
"So soon, X?" Asked Signas.  
"Yes sir, both Douglas and Palette were amazed at the rate of my recovery." X replied, making Signas place his hands on X's shoulders with a welcoming smile on his face.  
"If only ALL of our Hunters could be restored that fast..." He said to X, before getting serious. "Very well, you may begin your hunt for the X-Hunters... but take Alia with you." This made the blonde Reploid turn around in her chair to face Signas and X.  
"You want me to go with X on a mission, sir?" She asked, making X turn back to Signas.  
"But why?" Asked X.  
"With Zero... not here... you're going to need some backup on future missions." Signas told X. "Besides... you've seen Alia in the training facility... I imagine that she'll be a great asset to you in battle." X eventually nodded in response.  
"Commander... can I make a request for a navigator?" Asked Alia as she walked towards Signas and X, which made Signas nod. "I'd like Layer to keep an eye on us, sir." Layer turned her chair around in shock, aswell.  
"Very well. Good luck to the three of you." Signas replied, making X, Alia and Layer salute him.

Just minutes later, X & Alia arrived in the Hunter Base garage, when they spotted X & Zero's Ride Chasers. When Alia saw X look down at the ground, she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I can just ride with you, if you want X..." She told him, but X turned to face Alia.  
"It's okay. I'm sure Zero would want you to take his, anyway." X replied, making Alia give X a sympathetic smile.  
"*bzz* Alia? Um... can I ask why you chose me as your navigator? *bzz*" Asked Layer via radio, making both X & Alia place a hand over their ears.  
"Isn't it obvious? We're going to look for Zero, and you're one of two navigators that I trust the most." Alia told Layer, while looking at X, who seemed confused. "We _are_ going to find Zero, right X?" X closed his eyes as he sighed.  
"*bzz* X... like Alia, I promise that I won't tell anyone about you disobeying Signas." Layer told X. "Especially if it means finding Zero... *bzz*"  
"We're going after the X-Hunters..." Said X, surprising Alia and Layer. "...but we're also going to find Zero." Both Alia & Layer sighed with relief, but Layer also blushed back in the command center. "Let's move out!" X and Alia then raced out of Hunter Base on a Ride Chaser each.

A little later, the X-Hunters had gathered around in a small chamber with eight monitors, which had a different Reploid on each screen.  
"Listen up, fellow Mavericks." Announced Agile, getting everyone's attention. "Now that the Maverick Hunters are aware of us, everyone must be ready for an imminent attack..."  
"Just remember to keep an eye out for X. He's the dangerous one. Especially now zat he knows we're bringing Zero back." Serges warned, making the eight Reploids nod in respond.  
"So if that guy comes knockin' on your doorstep, pummel him! Ha-hah hah!" Said Violen as he smacked his fist into his palm, before the eight monitors turned off.

Meanwhile, within the construction chamber, the nanites forming around Zero seemed to have completed their job, as he was now tossing and turning around in his sleep with his repaired body... _In his dream, Zero was suddenly standing in a white void, and was confused..._  
_"What the...? Where am I?" He asked, before spotting a familiar blue Reploid suddenly appear in front of him. "...X? Buddy, what're you doin' here? You should be takin' the fight to Sigma!" X seemed to have a blank look on his face, as he aimed his X Buster at Zero. "X? What're you doin'?"_  
_"Must... eliminate... Mavericks..." Was all X said in a monotone voice, that gave Zero some concern... especially when X started building up energy in his Buster, making Zero aim his own Buster at X._  
_"X... I'm no Maverick. You know that." Zero said to X, but the blue Reploid kept building up energy. "You're not leavin' me with a choice, X... lower your arm..." It was at this point that Zero started charging up a shot, aswell._  
_"Must... eliminate... Mavericks..." X repeated._  
_"X, don't make me do this!"_  
_"Must... eliminate... Mavericks..." X then fired his Charge Shot at Zero, who quickly fired his own Charge Shot at X's, resulting in an explosion that expanded quite fast._  
_"**X!**" Zero screamed while shielding his eyes, as he and X were engulfed in the explosion..._

...which was when Zero quickly sat up in shock while gasping for air. After quickly calming down, Zero looked around, and seemed confused.  
"Where am I? Was all that... just a dream?" He asked himself before a voice was heard over the speakers.  
"ATTENTION X-HUNTERS. ZERO HAS AWAKENED. REPEAT: ZERO HAS AWAKENED." Said a monotone voice that startled Zero.  
"'X-Hunters?' I don't like the sound of that..." Zero said before jumping off of the bench he was sleeping on, and started running down the hallway. "I wonder if X managed to defeat Sigma. Hopefully, he won't shoot me when I ask him..."

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Ch3 Shuffle & Deal in a Web

_Previously on Mega Man X: Maverick Buster..._  
X had woken within Hunter Base to find that he was left with a note from the mysterious Reploid who rescued him. The "Sexy Reploid Thief" -as she called herself- warned X that the Maverick Virus hasn't disappeared just because Sigma's gone. And after filling Commander Signas in on what had happened to him, X was left within the repair wing to recover. After X had fully recovered, he and Alia were sent to track down the mysterious X-Hunters.  
Meanwhile, the X-Hunters were using nanites to slowly rebuild and repair Zero. The nanites had apparantly been exposed to the Maverick Virus, which is what gave the X-Hunters hope that Zero would be revived as a Maverick! Fortunately -after a dream where he and X fought each other- Zero seemed perfectly normal when he awakened.  
Now that Zero's awake, can he escape from the X-Hunters? Who is the "Sexy Reploid Thief?" Will X & Alia be able to defeat the Mavericks loyal to the X-Hunters? Can X & Zero be reunited at last? Find out next in Mega Man X: Maverick Buster!

_**Mega Man X: Maverick Buster**_  
**Season One: The Search for Zero**

_Episode 3 - Chapter Three: Shuffle & Deal in a Web_

X & Alia soon arrive outside of what was left of Sigma's Palace, when X suddenly stood still as he looked at the slanted island...  
"X? You OK?" Alia asked, getting the blue Reploid's attention.  
"Yeah. I've just got this feeling that the X-Hunters are waiting for me in there..." X replied, before changing his right hand into his X Buster. "You'd better keep yourself armed while you're in there, Alia."  
"Right." Alia then switched her right hand for a Buster similar to X's, before she and X ran towards the front door of Sigma's Fortress. When they reached the front door however, X put his hand out in front of Alia, telling her to stop. "What's wrong?"  
"Now that I think about, I don't like the idea of the both of us going in there... I think I'd better search this place on my own."  
"What? But X, my orders were to assist you! How can I do that when we're seperated?" This made X turn to Alia, and place his hands on her shoulders.  
"You'll be guarding the entrance so I can have a safe exit. Besides..." X then looked into the dark ruins past the door. "...if Zero really **is** gone, I'm worried I'll lose another good friend if you go in there..." X then looked back at Alia, who seemed to understand. "...so I have to do this alone. I'm sorry, Alia..."  
"No, it's okay. I understand. Good luck, X." After they gave each other a friendly smile, X re-armed himself and walked into the ruined palace.

Once X was gone from her sight, Alia started looking around while keeping a tight grip on her Buster, when she spotted a strange black device not far from the entrance...  
"Layer?" She asked as she aimed her Buster at the device.  
"*bzz* Yes Alia, what is it? *bzz*" Layer asked back via radio from Hunter Base.  
"Do you think you could scan what I'm aiming at right now?" Asked Alia, with a serious look on her face. "I don't like the look of it..."  
"*bzz* I'm on it. *bzz*" Layer replied, before a green grid-like hologram shot out from Alia's Buster, and started phasing through the device she was aiming at...

At that moment, X was sneaking through the halls filled with rubble and destroyed Mechaniloids. One Mechaniloid which was still functioning managed to fire at X, but the Maverick Hunter quickly evaded the shot! While he aimed at the Mechaniloid that shot at him, he quickly looked at the pile of rubble it was lying under.  
"(I'd better not...)" He thought, as he lowered his Buster. "(I could cause a cave-in if I destroyed that one...)" As X continued deeper into the palace, he spotted some electricity crackling from recently defeated Mechaniloids, which made X a little nervous as he tightened his grip on the X Buster. "(I was right... I'm not alone in here...)" X then started aiming his Buster in different directions around him. "I know you're in here! Show yourself, X-Hunters!" Just then, a small card was thrown into one of the recently destroyed Mechaniloids. When X stepped closer to investigate, he noticed that the card was a Jack of Spades... when the card started flashing purple and beeping at the same time, making X's eyes widen in horror. Just as X jumped away from the card, it exploded, creating a huge hole in the ruins! This hole also caused water to start flowing into ruins, as a black Reploid with blue hair and a black top hat appeared before X.

"X-Hunters? That's not me, I'll say that much..." He said, making X aim at him.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" Asked X, making the Reploid lean on a fragile pillar as the water level continued to rise.  
"Name's Spider." He casually replied. "And I'm here to find what's left of your buddy Zero for my client." Spider than got a good look at X. "Although... since he's not here, I could probably take you out, and _still_ get a decent amount of zenny..."  
"Zero **is** here..." Said X, still aiming his Buster at Spider. "...but you're in over your head if you think that a Maverick like you is going to get away with this!" Spider responded to X's threat by throwing a card at him while sighing, but X shot the card, resulting in another explosion! When the smoke cleared, Spider was gone. "Grr... bounty hunters..." X quickly jumped up to a higher level above water, unaware that a shellfish-like Reploid was watching him from the recently created hole...  
"Wheel Gator, I'm gonna need some backup for this..." He said.  
"*bzz* And why's that, Bubble Crab? Are your precious bubbles not enough to keep those big bad Maverick Hunters away? *chuckle* *bzz*" Wheel Gator replied via radio, making Bubble Crab angry.  
"**Listen**... I'm dealing with the same Reploid that defeated Sigma..." Said Bubble Crab, getting Wheel Gator's attention. "I think that if you & me gang up on him, we can bring him down with no problems!"  
"*bzz* *sigh* All right, all right, I'm on my way... wuss. *bzz*" Wheel Gator replied, making Bubble Crab angry again as X disappeared from his sight...

A little later, X dashed into a room to avoid fire from Mechaniloids, when he saw a light shining from a screen at the end of the room.  
"A computer terminal!" He exclaimed while approaching the screen, before he started typing on the keyboard below the screen. "Let's see... Where. Is. Maverick. Hunter. Zero?" The computer took a few seconds to compile an answer, but eventually, it showed the following data: _Zero was killed during his & X's battle against Vile within this very palace. What was left of the legendary Maverick Hunter was taken by the X-Hunters in an effort to revive him as a Maverick. No further records exist._ Seeing this information filled X with sadness and anger... until his communicator started beeping... "This is Mega Man X. Who's calling?"  
"*bzz* X, get out of there, now! *bzz*" Alia shouted via radio, as she was still outside Sigma Palace. "I just had Layer scan this black device near the front door... it's a bomb!"  
"What?!" Exclaimed X, obviously startled by the news of a bomb in the area.  
"*bzz* Not only that X, but there are bombs all around the perimeter of Sigma's Palace... and they're all rigged to blow in less than ten minutes! Get out of there, X! *bzz*" X's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the way he came in was blocked by Mechaniloids using the rubble to block his exit!  
"Darn!" He shouted, before getting in touch with Alia as he started running through the now waterlogged ruins. "Alia, get yourself clear of Sigma's Palace. *bzz*"  
"But what about you, X?" Alia asked back, who was now expressing concern for her friend.  
"*bzz* The exit's been blocked, but I think I can escape through an underwater passage." X replied as he reached a pool of rising water. "Relax, Alia. You won't lose me like I lost Zero..." With that, X dove down into the rising water, and started sinking deeper and deeper...

Just two minutes later, as X sank closer and closer to the bottom of Sigma's Palace, his foot was struck by what appeared to be a buzzsaw!  
"Rrgh! Where did that come from?" X angrily asked as he pulled the saw out of his foot. Without warning, an alligator-shaped Reploid zoomed past X before revealing himself and his partner, who was a Reploid shellfish. "Wheel Gator! And Bubble Crab?"  
"That's right, Maverick Hunter X..." Wheel Gator replied with a smirk on his face. "Did you find the computer room? *chuckle*" Hearing Wheel Gator's remark, X armed his Buster for battle.  
"I expected Maverick behaviour from you, Wheel Gator..." He said, before turning his attention to the smaller Maverick in the room. "But Bubble Crab? Why?"  
"Simply because the X-Hunters offered me a great deal of zenny, IF I helped them." Bubble Crab replied, confusing X before he remembered that he was on a clock... "Granted, they haven't paid me _yet_. But-"  
"As much as I'd like some answers from you two, I don't have time to talk..." He told both Mavericks. But just as he jumped down towards the underwater exit, Bubble Crab shot X with some strange-coloured bubbles!  
"You DARE to inturrupt one of my financial rants?! That tears it!" Bubble Crab yelled as X landed on the other side of the room. "Only two of us can make it out of this self-destructive palace..."  
"...and it's not gonna be you, Maverick Hunter! Spin Wheel!" Added Wheel Gator, as he threw the same kind of buzzsaw at X, but the Maverick Hunter jumped to avoid it, and fired rapid shots at Wheel Gator.

While Wheel Gator blocked X's attacks, Bubble Crab swam towards X with anger in his eyes.  
"Bubble Splash!" He yelled as a large bubble formed around him, which took all of X's shots before he slashed at X's chest, knocking him away from the exit! "Now's your chance, Wheel Gator!"  
"Spin Wheel!" Shouted Wheel Gator, as he threw another buzzsaw at X before turning to Bubble Crab. "And FYI, you don't have to tell me when to attack. I **know** when I have to attack!"  
"You say that, but when I tell you where to aim, you always miss!" Bubble Crab replied, just before X jumped out of the path of Wheel Gator's Spin Wheel. Both Mavericks saw this, then looked at each other in anger. "You see? You missed again!"  
"Well, MAYBE if you'd used your Bubble Splash to distract the runt, I would've had him this time!" Yelled Wheel Gator.  
"Yeah. And I could've taken him out while you were busy missing!" Bubble Crab replied, while both Mavericks were unaware of X slowly making towards the exit.  
"How 'bout you & me have some... close-combat practice?" Asked Wheel Gator, as he let one of his Spin Wheels get close to Bubble Crab's forehead.  
"Dammit, Wheel Gator! You **know** that I'm weak to your Spin Wheels!" Just as Bubble Crab swam away from Wheel Gator, he noticed something... "Hey... where'd the Maverick Hunter go?"

While Wheel Gator & Bubble Crab were busy arguing, X managed to escape from Sigma's Palace with less than five minutes to spare, when he saw a light shining in front of him...  
"A light? Down here?" He asked before running towards the light. Seconds later, he saw the familiar sight of a Light Capsule. "Another Light Capsule? But I thought I found all of them..." Detecting X's presence, the Light Capsule opened up, and started projecting a hologram of Dr. Light himself. "Dr. Light..."  
"X... if you are receiving this message, then I fear you are in the middle of another difficult battle." The Light hologram told X. "If you step into this capsule, I will give you the ability to fire btwo/b Charge Shots at once. Please... step into the capsule, X..." Hearing his creator call out to him, X stepped into the Light Capsule, which closed on him once he was inside. After a few seconds of different lights flying around the capsule, it opened up, and X's hands & arms looked different; his arms were once again white, but his hands were now red. "Good luck to you, X. And be careful..." As the Light Capsule closed again, X had a good look at his hands... before clenching them into fists when he heard Wheel Gator & Bubble Crab arguing again as they swam out of Sigma's Palace.

"Ah-ha! There he is!" Exclaimed Bubble Crab, as the two swam towards the Maverick Hunter. Little did they know that X was building up energy, as he slowly changed his new hands into Busters...  
"You're not gettin' away this time!" Wheel Gator pointed out as he revealed another Spin Wheel in his right hand. "Spin Wheel!" The instant Wheel Gator threw his Spin Wheel, X fired a Charge Shot at the Spin Wheel, quickly followed by a second Charge Shot aimed at Wheel Gator. X's first Charge Shot destroyed the Spin Wheel, while his second Charge Shot managed to paralyze Wheel Gator! "W-w-what?" X took this opportunity to jump up to Wheel Gator and place his hand on the Maverick's head, which let him absorb an attack from Wheel Gator.  
"You left me no choice, Maverick!" X warned as his armor changed blue-and-cyan to green-and-white, while a Spin Wheel appeared in his right hand moments later, frightening Bubble Crab. "Spin Wheel!" After X threw the Spin Wheel at Bubble Crab, it sliced him half before X landed on the seafloor. As X touched what was left of Bubble Crab, he absorbed one of his attacks like he did with Wheel Gator. "As for you, Wheel Gator..." As X was building up energy again, his armor changed back to blue-and-cyan as he aimed both of his Busters at Wheel Gator. X fired one Charge Shot at Wheel Gator, which knocked him towards the exit of Sigma's Palace, but X's second Charge Shot blasted him inside. Seconds later, X started dashing away from Sigma's Palace, as it was now starting to explode! Once he was far enough away from the palace's interference, he teleported before the explosion could get him.

Meanwhile, Zero was using his Buster to shoot through Mechaniloids he could as he tried to escape from where he was being held. With some quick attacks, Zero even managed to take out one massive Mechaniloid that was over ten times his size!  
"Heh... no Mechaniloid can beat me..." He thought out loud as dashed past a massive explosion he caused. "Still... I can't help but wonder if that was just a dream I had... or was it a vision of the future?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time you've fought a Maverick Hunter, Zero..." Said a voice that made Zero stop, because he knew it all too well...  
"That voice... it can't be!" Zero said as a large Reploid started walking towards him. Once the Reploid emerged from the shadows, Zero could definately recognize who it was; The bald head with pure blue eyes and the purple scars, the green chest armor, the saber attached to his waist, and the spikes around his feet. However, now he also a black cape with red lining. "S-Sigma?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Ch4 The Truth about Heroes and Villains

_Previously on Mega Man X: Maverick Buster...  
_X & Alia returned to the remains of Sigma's Palace, where X began his search for Zero, while Alia stood guard. Sneaking through the rubble and damaged Mechaniloids, X was ambushed by a Reploid bounty hunter called Spider, who wanted Zero for his client. X's fight with Spider finished as quickly as it started, as Spider disappeared during an explosion! But that was when former Maverick Hunters Wheel Gator & Bubble Crab attacked X...  
While Alia was standing guard outside, she had Layer back in Hunter Base scan a strange device she found near the entrance... Not only was it a bomb, but there were dozens of them all over the slanted island! After X escaped from the Mavericks, he found a Light Capsule that gave him the power to fire TWO Charge Shots at once! And he used this power to defeat the Mavericks and copy their abilities before Sigma's Palace exploded!  
Meanwhile, Zero was busy fighting off what enemy Mechaniloids he could, when he came across a familiar face... "Sigma?!"  
How is Sigma still alive? Can Zero fight him without X? What happened to X when Sigma's Palace exploded? Find out next in Mega Man X: Maverick Buster!

_**Mega Man X: Maverick Buster**_  
**Season One: The Search for Zero**

_Episode 4 - Chapter Four: The Truth About Heroes and Villains_

Alia managed to get herself away from Sigma's Palace just before it exploded, but she was worried about X...  
"X. X, do you copy?" She asked with her hand over her ear, before raising her other wrist up to her mouth. "Layer, are you still tracking X?"  
"*bzz* I am... but he just teleported, and I'm struggling to- found him!" Layer replied, making Alia sigh with relief. "He's in what's left of Abel City, which is currently under Maverick attack. *bzz*" This information confused Alia.  
"Why did X go there?" She asked herself. "In fact, why are there Mavericks there?"

Meanwhile, X had just teleported into the ruins of Abel City, where he felt a great deal of relief.  
"Huh... that was close..." He thought, before having a look around. "Abel City? What am I doing here?" Suddenly, X spotted a large green tank driving past, blowing up more of the ruins and deploying flying Mavericks as it past X. "Wait... that's Wheel Gator's tank! Did he survive the explosion, too?" Just then, X also noticed that the tank started blowing up from the inside, which made him think that someone he knew was onboard... "Zero..." X then started chasing after the tank, hoping to find Zero inside...

There was a Reploid destroying the tank from the inside, but it wasn't Zero... it was a massive Reploid, who was covered with heavy gold and dark-green armor, and was armed with a massive laser axe. This Reploid was slicing his way through many enemy Mechaniloids, aswell as vaporizing some of the hull with his laser eyes!  
"You cannot stop me from saving Massimo! RRAGH!" The Reploid yelled as he continued his battle through the tank... until he found a cell with what appeared to be a skeletal Reploid inside. "Massimo! I finally found you!" After the big Reploid broke through the bars of the cell, he attempted to reach for the skeletal Reploid, but it stopped him by holding its hand out. "Sir? What's the matter?"  
"Go... you must *gasp* leave me..." It said.  
"But... Massimo..."  
"No... my time as the legendary Steel Massimo *gasp* has come to an end..." The skeletal Reploid then pointed to the bulky Reploid. "Now... it is your turn... *gasp* Steel Massimo..." This made the bulky Reploid uncomfortable.  
"But... there's still so much I don't know! I am not worthy of being the next Steel Massimo!" The skeletal Reploid then placed his hand on the bulky Reploid's chestplate.  
"This armor... only attaches to Reploids... it finds worthy... and you, Massimo... are worthy of carrying the mantle..." At that moment, the skeletal Reploid started to disintergrate in front of Massimo from the feet up.  
"Massimo!"  
"I believe in you, my son... Good luck... Steel Massimo..." Just after he said that, the skeletal Reploid was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Just seconds after grieving over his predecessor, Massimo was filled with a massive amount of anger... which was when he caused the prison cell to explode, getting the attention of several Mavericks... and X, who got a glimpse of Massimo.  
"Was that... Steel Massimo?" X asked himself as the bulky Reploid disappeared from his sight. As X started blasting at the tank from the outside with his twin Busters, Massimo was slicing and blasting his way through the tank once again. Except this time, he was furious.  
"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR KILLING THE LEGENDARY STEEL MASSIMO! **RRAGH!**" He screamed in anger, as he pounded on the floor, which suddenly made the tank go faster for some reason. Because the tank was accelerating, X started to fall behind. But he saw where it was headed; a volcano.  
"Alia, do you read me?" X asked as he held his hand over his ear.  
"*bzz* X, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice!" Alia replied. "What are you doing in Abel City? *bzz*"  
"I'll explain later." X told her. "Listen, I think I've found a lead for Zero... can you rendezvous with me at Mt. Magma?"  
"*bzz* Sure. I'll meet you there with some backup, X. *bzz*" After that, X started chasing after the tank again. But soon after he did, the tank exploded after crashing into the volcano!

Meanwhile, Zero had just reunited with a Reploid believed to have been destroyed by X...  
"S.. Sigma?!" He asked the large Reploid, who merely smirked in response. Coming back to his senses, Zero then aimed his Buster at Sigma. "I guess X wasn't strong enough, after all..."  
"Oh, but he was, Zero..." Sigma replied, as he revealed his Laser Saber. "And like you, I must thank the X-Hunters for bringing me back into the land of the living..." This startled Zero.  
"X-Hunters... who are they?" Asked Zero, making Sigma chuckle.  
"You'll find out... if you can defeat me!" After saying that, Sigma leapt towards Zero and slashed at him with his Laser Saber, but Zero backflipped over it! Once he was far enough away, Zero fired three weak shots at Sigma, but he just used his Saber to deflect them.  
"Take THIS!" Zero shouted as he fired a full Charge Shot at Sigma, which knocked him back a little.  
"Is _that_ all you've got?" Asked Sigma, as Zero fired more weak shots his way, but he deflected them again. This allowed Zero to fire another Charge Shot his way... while it did bounce Sigma back again, Zero dashed towards him with determination in his eyes.  
"Shoryuken!" Zero shouted as he punched Sigma in the chin with a ice-cold fist, knocking him back even further!

"Is that all **you've** got, Sigma?" Zero teased, before he heard Sigma chuckling as he slowly got to his feet.  
"You don't even know all that I've done before being classified as a Maverick, do you Zero?" He asked, confusing Zero.  
"Really?" Zero asked back, feeling somewhat cocky. "Then enlighten me. What else have you done to make people think you're Maverick?"  
"Let me put it this way... why do you think Repliforce turned on the Maverick Hunters after so many years of being your allies?" This made Zero remember the horrific moment in history when he, X & the Maverick Hunters were at war with Repliforce... and Zero was forced to fight the one Reploid he cared about the most...  
"Iris... no..." Zero muttered as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed with emotion, before placing his hands over his eyes. "Iris... Colonel... no... we didn't have to fight each other... IRIS!" After the scream that made Sigma smirk again, Zero got to his feet and aimed his Buster at Sigma. When Zero started charging up energy, his eyes with filled with tears of anger and sadness. "YOU MADE ME KILL HER, YOU BASTARD!"

When Zero fired his Charge Shot, he quickly dashed after it, aswell as firing weaker shots into the Charge Shot to make it bigger. Sigma felt a serious stinging as electricity was flowing all around his body after being hit by Zero's Charge Shot. This allowed Zero to grab Sigma's Laser Saber, and he slashed at Sigma's arm, but the Maverick blocked Zero's attack with claws coming out of his knuckles!  
"You thought I wouldn't be ready to be disarmed?" Sigma asked with a smirk, as he stared at Zero, who was furious.  
"Rrrrgh! Rasetsusen!" Zero shouted, as he started spinning in the air with Sigma's Laser Saber above his head. This attack was just creating a lot of sparks between the Laser Saber and Sigma's claws, so Sigma shoved Zero away.  
"What are you waiting for, Zero?" Asked Sigma, before signaling Zero to get closer. "Come and get me..." Zero then started dashing towards Sigma, making the Maverick defend himself.  
"Raikousen!" Zero yelled, which made him disappear from Sigma's sight. When Zero reappeared, a bolt of lightning had passed through Sigma from the Laser Saber, paralyzing Sigma in the process. This made Zero jump up the wall that was closest to Sigma before making another jump above Sigma's head. "This is for Iris... Enkoujin!" Just before Zero started falling towards Sigma, he shoved the Laser Saber between his legs as it had just started emitting a flame from its tip. Once Zero landed on Sigma's shoulders, the Laser Saber had pierced Sigma's skull, causing him to spasm out before his body fell apart into flames!

"Hmph! Good riddance." Zero said after pulling the Laser Saber out of Sigma's head, and sticking in a slot in his back. "I've gotta get outta here and find X. He'll want to know about this..."  
After Zero ran away from where he defeated Sigma, the Maverick's burning remains started to shake. Suddenly, a holographic image of Sigma's face is seen on a nearby screen. When the screen flashed green, all of the pieces of Sigma's body re-assembled & repaired themselves... and Sigma opened his eyes before smirking once again!

END OF CHAPTER

NOTE: In Maverick Buster, the events of Mega Man X4 happened prior to Mega Man X1/Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. The only difference is Sigma never revealed himself to be the mastermind behind Repliforce's rebellion until now.


End file.
